Royal Rescue (Thevideotour1's version)
Royal Rescue is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on February 6, 1996. Plot royal Recap Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Writz) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Celine (Shira Roth) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Alan (Marshall Ziemanski) *Mr. Dragon (Peter Linz) *Local Townspersons (Duncan Brennan, Tim Dever, ) *The King (Dean Wendt) *The Queen (Pui Fan Lee) *Princesses (Gina Vinaccia, ) *Princes (Grey Haddock, ) *Jester (Donovan Leitch) *Dancing Knights in Shining Armor (David Voss, ) *Royal Fiddlers (Mark Feldman, Petra Haden, Kenny Kosek) *Royal Trumpeters (Ingrid Jensen, Wynton Marsalis, Gernard Schwarz) *Royal Drummers (Stewart Copeland, Matt Letley, Debbi Peterson) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Castles So High # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # I Love You Trivia *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", *After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when the kids ) is used. *When Barney comes to life and the kids hugged him, the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when Barney ) is used. *When , the music from "A Royal Welcome" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "Barney's Musical Castle" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when ) is used. *When , the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when ) is used. *When , the music from "Once Upon a Time (1996 video)" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when castle ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Princess Teddy ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "I'm a Builder" (when Princess Teddy ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When, the music from "Singing (Season 10 episode)" (when Princess Baby Bop ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "The Magic Words (Season 11 episode)" (when Princess Baby Bop ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "The Princess and the Frog (Season 11 episode)" (when Princess Baby Bop ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from the new content of "Once Upon A Dino-Tale" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "Litterbot (Season 11 episode)" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when ) is used. *When , the music from "I Can Do That! (Season 2 episode)" (when ) is used. *When , the music from "Things I Can Do (Season 10 episode)" (when Baby Bop ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when ) is used. *When , the music from "A Royal Welcome" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "Barney's Musical Castle" (when ) is used , except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangemen. *When , the music from "The Land of Make-Believe" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When Baby Bop gets tired and BJ tells her that he has to take her home to help her get ready for bed, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Baby Bop ), except it was pitched and mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When Baby Bop and BJ leave, as they say goodbye to Barney and the kids and they magically sparkle and disappear, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Baby Bop ) is used, except it was pitched and mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *After the song, "I Love You", when the kids leave to say goodbye to Barney and the Barney doll (wearing a prince hat with a feather on top) and it winks, the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when the kids ) is used. *Production for this video took place in August 1995. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * * * *